


May's Investigation Report

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is promised delicious noodles... so long as she carries out an investigation into the identity of Ash's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May's Investigation Report

The Very Secret Investigation Report by May: Ash's Father

\---

A silly, pointless and random ficlet I wrote up once, just for fun. Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

\---

After receiving this top secret mission, I immediately set out to do it. I can't wait to get those delicious noodles I was promised! Thinking about them makes me feel hungry... anyway, I'm on a mission to find out who Ash's father is. He never said anything about his father and I never thought to ask him why. Now I want to know too. Anyway, that's what I'm hoping to find out.

I was given a list of potential candidates to interview. At the top of the list was Mimey. Who happens to be Mrs Ketchum's Mr. Mime. I doubted that Ash's father could actually be a Pokémon, but it might actually explain some things about Ash. Here is the transcript of our first interview:

May: Hello, Mimey.

Mimey: Mime mime.

May: I need to ask you a few questions, okay?

Mimey: Mime.

May: Wait a minute...

It then occurred to me that Mimey only speaks, well, Mr. Mime and I can't even begin to understand the Mr. Mime language. In a fit of desperation, I quickly ended the interview and went to look for Team Rocket. I caught them in the midst of attempting to steal Pikachu. Ash wanted to know why I was there but I couldn't really think of an excuse so I just quickly popped Meowth in a sack and ran for it.

Meowth wasn't very happy, but he seemed happier after I told him he could have some of my noodles afterward. This meant I had to explain my top secret mission to him. Hopefully he isn't going to tell anyone else about it, because that would defeat the purpose of a top secret mission. We went back to the Ketchum house and Meowth played translator for me. The actual interview goes like this:

May: Sorry about that, Mr. Mime. Now is it alright if I ask you a few questions?

Mimey: [nods]

May: Good. Now, how long have you known Mrs. Ketchum?

Mimey: Mime, mime, mime.

Meowth: He says about three or four years. Maybe. It's kind of hard to figure out how much time has passed, see.

May: So, you definitely didn't know her before Ash was born?

Mimey: Mime, mime. Mime, mime.

Meowth: He says he's pretty sure he's younger than even Ash is.

Mimey: Mime, mime, mime.

Meowth: And he definitely hasn't known Mrs. Ketchum dat long either.

May: [sigh] I feel like I'm just wasting my time.

Meowth: Yeah, and you're crazy. How could a Pokémon be da twoip's father anyway?

May: T_T It wasn't me who put him on the list.

With that interview over, I concluded that Mr. Mime is in fact not Ash's father. The next name on the list was Giovanni. When I mentioned this to Meowth, he freaked out and asked me if I was talking about the boss of Team Rocket. Well, that's just strange. Ash's father, the boss of Team Rocket? Could it really be? At first, Meowth was unwilling to tell me how to find him but when I brought up the noodles, he caved in. I guess he really wants those noodles too.

The two of us headed over to the Team Rocket base. Due to privacy reasons, I am not allowed to say where the base is. Soon, we were standing before the boss of Team Rocket himself and I felt a little nervous. Team Rocket are bad guys and here I was, looking at their leader! He could have tried to steal my Pokémon for all I knew. He seemed quite astonished to hear Meowth talking to him about our top secret mission and then it was interview time.

May: You are Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket?

Giovanni: Certainly, and if you go giving my name and the location of my base to the police, I will have you erased.

May: Uh... er... o_o;;;; Does erased mean... like... killed?

Giovanni: I suppose you could say that. I am a very busy man and I haven't got all day, so hurry up with the questions, little girl.

May: Meep... o_o;;;;;;; Are you Ash's father?

Giovanni: Who is Ash?

Meowth: He's da twoip who owns a Pikachu dat me and Jessie and James have been trying to steal all these years.

Giovanni: You mean you've been wasting all these years trying to steal a Pikachu?!

Meowth: It's a really powerful Pikachu!

Giovanni: You are all a bunch of useless, incompetent...

May: Um, excuse me... ^_^;;;;

Giovanni: What?

May: Do you maybe know a Delia Ketchum from Pallet Town?

Giovanni: Delia... hmm... I may have known a Delia in the past.

May: Huh, really? Then did you two maybe have a child together?

Giovanni: Not that I am aware of. I have better things to do than having children, like running an evil organisation that's out to steal rare and powerful Pokémon and take over the world.

May: ._.;;;;; So... you definitely don't have a son?

Giovanni: Again, it would be news to me if I did. Now will you please stop wasting my time and leave?

Meowth: Would you like me to stay? ^_^

Giovanni: Hell, no. You leave as well.

Meowth: T_T

I left the Team Rocket base, feeling quite merciful that I wasn't dead or Pokémon-less. Meowth was almost in tears and sobbing about how the boss didn't love him and preferred that mangy Persian of his. I didn't have time to console him or even feel sorry for him however as I had yet another person to interview. Wait, Professor Oak? That means I have to go all the way back to Pallet Town again! Groan... so, I went back, parting ways with Meowth. We'll meet up again another time when I get those noodles.

So, I went to the Pokémon Research Lab in Pallet Town and found Professor Oak, who was willing to have an interview with me.

May: You have a close relationship with Mrs. Ketchum, don't you?

Professor Oak: Um... well, yes, we are very good friends. [is looking a little nervous]

May: You are definitely just very good friends?

Professor Oak: Of course we are. Just friends. [tugs on collar]

May: Because I have some notes that say things like you went on a seaside vacation with Mrs. Ketchum and you two tended to just mysteriously turn up together in the past, quite a few times.

Professor Oak: [sweating bullets] We like spending time together. Isn't that what friends do?

May: You absolutely aren't in a romantic relationship with Mrs. Ketchum?

Professor Oak: Now who told you that? [is looking really nervous and fidgety now]

May: ¬_¬ (It's so obvious...) How about... er, let's say fourteen years ago?

Professor Oak: W-what?

May: Would there have been any chance of you being together fourteen years ago?

Professor Oak: O_O

May: Did I say something wrong?

Professor Oak: I just... no... that's... no way... let me put it like this. Fourteen years ago, I was thirty nine and Mrs. Ketchum was a very young nineteen years old.

May: Oh, I see... yeah, I can see why that would be kind of messed up.

Professor Oak: But it's totally okay now. ^_^ ... !!! Not that we are together or anything, I mean!

May: [sigh] So, I can safely assume you are not Ash's father?

At this point, Professor Oak fainted. I think the shock was too much for him. Maybe I should take this as a sign that the Pokémon professor is indeed not Ash's father. There were no more names on the list. It's a really short list. But I couldn't simply let this mystery go unsolved so I decided to go to the one person who would be in the most likely position to know just who this mysterious man is! That would be Mrs. Ketchum herself.

May: Hello, Mrs Ketchum. Thank you for agreeing to the interview.

Mrs. Ketchum: Oh, it's no problem at all. So what did you want to ask about, dear?

May: I would like to talk to you about Ash's father.

Mrs. Ketchum: Oh, really? [looks surprised] What do you want to know?

May: Anything.

Mrs. Ketchum: Okay... well, he was a Pokémon trainer and it took him four days to reach Viridian City.

May: ... and?

Mrs. Ketchum: And he's Ash's dad. ^_^

May: ... Uh, yeah, I kind of figured that out already. ^_^'

Mrs. Ketchum: Well then. Now you know everything about him. ^_^

May: W-what? No, wait, what about his name?

Mrs. Ketchum: I don't know.

May: ... Huh?

Mrs. Ketchum: He was a very private person, you see. All I really knew was that he was a Pokémon trainer on a journey and he reached Viridian City in four days.

May: I don't understand. D= How could you be in love with a guy, have a baby with him and not even know his name or where he's from?

Mrs. Ketchum: Oh, it was only a one night stand, sweetie.

May: O_o One night stand?

Mrs. Ketchum: I was young and he was young, we were both a little... well, impulsive, I suppose you could say. He was a very charming and dashing young man and it was love at first sight. After a few bottles of wine... well, let's just say Ash was conceived that night. I will never forget that wonderful night that gave me my child. Unfortunately, he was gone the next day and I never did see him again.

May: ............................. Well, it was great speaking with you, Mrs. Ketchum. Thanks!

After that interview, I am completely lost for words and can only come to one conclusion now. We may never even know who Ash's father is. I sure hope I'm still going to get my noodles. Still, it's a bit of a disappointment. I would have liked to know who he was and I'm sure Ash would have too. Wouldn't anybody want to know who their father was?


End file.
